Laney
Introduction Laney was just walking through snowdin, at this time she didn't have hair but suddenly she found a blonde haired human laying in the snow, she knew this human was very close to Sans so she picked up the human and noticed they were dying so she fused souls with the human. I know you're gonna go to the comments and say well this character is too cliche, well when I made Laney, she was going to be Sans' twin sister just different in a few fields. I also made versions of her like Underfell Laney and Underlust Laney I might list that later. I also ship her with UnderFell Sans, which the ship name is Faney but the other shipment I kinda like is Luney, which is Lust Sans and herself. Powers Laney has powers almost like Sans; Gaster Blasters that shoot pink cupcakes, Bones, teleportation, KARMA and telekinesis. She also has Fresh's power of censoring out curse words and Error Sans' strings. She can travel through the AU's helping CORE!Frisk with getting lonely people from timelines. She has wing dings/ those colorful jazz hands that appear to get the battle intense. She also has a force field to keep Lust sans away from her but they usually cuddle together so it depends when she wants attention from him, when tired the forcefield doesn't work. She can faze through just about anyone like a ghost but can be solid at anytime, when tired she can't use this either. She also has her cloudy ploudies that she stands on from time to time. Another one of her attacks is the sword slash. On the Genocide run Laney is seen wearing her Royal Guard armor and having a sword in her hand, even when you haven't killed anyone in Snowdin yet, also Laney has taken the third soul to King Asgore making her part of the Royal Guard. Her attacks include the sword slash it is one of her first attacks if hit by the sword it takes 50 HP she carries around the sword, there is a attack that you have to jump onto platforms to dodge cupcakes that are moving from right to left and if you get hit by one the cupcake sticks you to the wall and takes away 10 hp, Gaster blasters that shoot cupcakes and takes away about 34 HP, rows of bones that you have to jump away from or it takes 40 HP but a single bone takes 10 HP. Her soul color is Rose, which is love/caring (according to the soul wiki that is ;) ) and her monster soul is inside the Rose colored human soul. Stats LV: 3 HP: 48 ATK: 34 (50) DEF: 10 (90) EXP: 40 NEXT: 20 Attacks and their DAMAGE to the protagonist *'Pink cupcake Gaster Blaster (34)' *'rows of bones (40) ' *'Single bone (10)' *'Sword slash {first attack}(50)' *'Cupcakes (10)' Personality Laney is a jokester like Sans, She loves how Papyrus is well... not to be mean but, childish! She appears in Mettaton's shows once in a while, she helps muffet with pastry ideas, she helps Grillby with the bar, and is very helpful anywhere in the underground. From cleaning the house to helping Asgore rule the kingdom she is a tiny bit popular so she tries to direct the love to Papyrus... sometimes it doesn't work. She greets human's in a friendly manner, instead of creeping up behind them she appears right in front of them saying "hello, human my name is Laney what's your's" and holds out her hand when you shake her hand the sound of a whoopee cushion comes from her hand. Laney follows the human guiding them or helping them with a problem. Looks Laney has blonde short hair, light pink eyes and freckles on her cheekbones. She wears a magenta shirt, navy blue jeans, brown boots (sometimes very dark pink), has a gray jacket across her waist and sometimes has a hot pink scarf around her neck. She has the same smile as her brother Sans. She has cracks coming from her eyes like gaster but a little bit smaller. She has holes in her palms... or atleast where her palms should be. Her outfit changes after you go to sleep in the Inn or the MTT hotel, after you sleep in the Inn she's wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes she won't have a scarf on at this moment and she would also have her hair in a pony tail, after the MTT hotel she is wearing a purple dress with black tennis shoes and her scarf in a bow. AU's of Laney UnderSwap Laney: She is like UnderSwap sans adorable and is a cinnamon roll. Underswap Laney might be swapped either with Gaster or MK I just don't know who to swap her with. Right now her looks are a pink scarf, no hair, armor is replaced with a pink tank top, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. UnderFell Laney: She has black highlights in her hair and has a gold tooth and sharp teeth just like her brother Sans and is just like the regular hormonal teen she is, she usually wears a magenta spiked collar. She says whatever to Papyrus's commands, which angers him and texts on her phone a lot. UnderLust Laney: She has flowers in her hair and her main colors are pink and red. She is a stripper at Grillby's and is the best friend of Classic Laney, she has a pink tank top dress that ends at the middle of her thighs and on her chest is a black outline of a heart and a design of flowers that looks like they are popping out of the dress and overlapping the outline of the heart, she wears red high heel boots that goes to her knees, her nickname is Valentine and she adores being handed chocolates, she will do anything for chocolates, and she is misunderstood just like most of her AU. Reapertale Laney: Goddess of animals/nature wears the skin of a grey wolf. She loves her job because she gets to play with animals and gets to choose who lives, the humans mistake her for mother nature, but she actually considers the goddess of life to be mother nature. Ink! Laney: Her looks are the same as Ink sans, except she has hair and instead of a black ink smudge on her cheek it's a pink ink smudge, her eye light colors differ from the shades of pink and sometimes red and purple, nickname is Inky Error! Laney: Her looks are more different than Error Sans, Her hair is blue and most of her outfit is green, inside of her eye sockets are white and not red, her strings are pink, she isn't blind but she does not like being touched just like Error , nickname is Erry There are others but there are too many to list (the made/create thing depends on what theory of how Sans and Papyrus was made you believe in) Pics Category:Female Category:Skeleton Category:OC